Comfort
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: Your standard hurt/comfort fic but with a role reversal. Rated T to be safe. RenaGuil Fluff


**This is a one-shot. I hope it's fluffy enough. Don't ask, I won't continue it.**

It was getting close to 12:30 PM and Renamon was worried. Guilmon had been out all night with his date. She was about to try and call him when she saw that he had left his cell phone on the kitchen counter.

It was fifteen minutes later when Guilmon stumbled through the door of his home, the shared home of the Tamer's digimon. The tamers had moved them here so they wouldn't be alone while they were on vacation. Terriermon was staying with an old friend for a week. At this point it was only Guilmon and Renamon at home.

Guilmon felt around for the couch. Once he found it, he collapsed on it. Renamon had been sitting across the room, reading a book. She looked up. She didn't even have to see him to know. He was drunk, and he would probably be depressed tomorrow. If she knew him, and she did, then the only reason for him to be drunk is getting broken up with.

She struggled to remember which girl he had met this week. _Ah, that's right, he met a LadyDevimon. _She thought silently._ I wonder how that even began to work._ She stood up to go to bed, and then she noticed small sharp gasps and movement on the couch. She walked over to him, and noticed he was crying. She knelt next to him and noticed the air was devoid of the horrid stench of alcohol. Concerned about this, she wanted to see if he was alright.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" She didn't know why she asked, she obviously knew.

"I got dumped again." He struggled to say this in between sobs as tears ran from his bloodshot saurian eyes. She felt bad for bringing up a sensitive topic, however something in his tone told he had just waved it off.

"You aren't drunk?" The phrase slipped out of her mouth as she realized how bad it sounded.

"How could I drink after what happened last time?" She remembered what he was talking about.

He had gotten drunk the week before. He had come into the house and began hitting and screaming at her. He called her horrible things. He slapped her across the face, leaving searing marks underneath her fur. He pushed her to the ground and stumbled to the kitchen. She was about to run to her room to lock him out when he returned with a knife, and began to clumsily wave it at her. She had begun to cry and scream for him not to hurt to her. He stopped, slurred something about her not being worth the trouble and walked away. He only made it a few steps before he passed out on the floor.

When he woke up the next morning he saw she was hurt and asked her what happened. She told him and he was shocked the he would ever hurt her. He helped her to heal herself and he wouldn't stop apologizing. She was reluctant to accept his help at first, fearing he would hurt her again. She soon saw the genuine concern of her friend, though, and submitted to letting him help her.

He sat up and hung his head low. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't hold a relationship together and there's no good way to stop the loneliness. I hate this! Why do all of them hate me, just because I want to take it slow? What do they want, for me to just be a toy for them to play with?"

"Guilmon, none of those girls knew you for who you are. If they did they would jump at the chance to be with you. You're loyal, trusting, and you have more love than you could ever give. You need to find someone who knows the real you." Renamon wanted to comfort him, but Guilmon didn't know that she wanted even more. She wanted to be with him. She could never find a good opportunity to pursue him though.

"How am I supposed to find someone like that?" he said as he looked at her. He didn't realize how much he was twisting her arm here.

"I don't know, but someone might be closer than you think." She wanted to reveal her feelings so badly, but feared he would reject her, thinking of her only as a friend.

"I guess. Thanks, Renamon." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Although he had matured greatly, moments like this showed that he still had an inner child.

Renamon reciprocated the embrace warmly. She felt his hands sift through her fur as she pressed her head against his. Held him tightly, feeling this moment to be perfect. She never wanted this to end. "I love you, Guilmon" she whispered against his head.

He pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "Do you mean that, Renamon?" he had a look of genuine hope in his eyes, a look Renamon had not seen in a while.

"Yes, I do. I always have." She pulled him back into the embrace, now providing a new, stronger warmth than before. She felt him returning it and her hopes and prayers were answered in the form of five words.

"I love you too, Renamon." She felt a wave of love, hope, and relief as she hugged him even more tightly.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, but when they woke up they were asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


End file.
